MARVEL COMICS: Team America
Marvel Universe in the Media Marvel once again team-up with Ideal to produce a comic book that would highlight a toy lineup. Thunderiders, originally known as Team America, is a fictional superhero/motorcycle team from Marvel Comics. They first appeared in Captain America #269 (May 1982) as Team America. They were renamed the Thunderiders in Thing #27. YOUTUBE COMMERIALS: WHAT WE KNOW: Captain America writer J. M. DeMatteis described Team America as "another one we kind of got forced into doing." The month following their May 1982 preview appearance in Captain America, the team's monthly self-titled series launched. It was canceled with Team America #12 (May 1983). The mothers of James McDonald, Wolf, Winthrop Roan Jr., Leonard Hebb and Luke Merriweather were exposed to mutagenic agents by the terrorist organization HYDRA as part of an experiment known as Project: New Genesis. HYDRA hoped to create mutant children which could later be trained as super-agents. The project was apparently unsuccessful for all test subjects other than these five. The Team America comic books were based on a toy line by Ideal Toys. The Team America toy line was an attempt by Ideal to replace their successful Evel Knievel toy line after Knievel served six months for battery in the late 1970s, and it used many of the same molds and designs. Original Members: Cowboy (Luke Merriweather) Honcho (James McDonald) R. U. Reddy (Winthrop Roan, Jr.) Wolf (real name unrevealed) Wrench (Leonard Hebb) Later Members: The Thing joined the team for a while but quit before making any public appearances as a team member. Sharon Ventura was a Thunderiders member for several months prior to her assumption of the identity of Ms. Marvel. TOYS: IDEAL TEAM AMERICA R.U. REDDY.jpg|IDEAL TEAM AMERICA R.U. REDDY 1982 IDEAL TEAM AMERICA 6inch R.U. RU REDDY.JPG|IDEAL TEAM AMERICA R.U. REDDY TEAM AMERICA MARAUDER SUPER STUNT CHOPPER.jpg|TEAM AMERICA MARAUDER SUPER STUNT CHOPPER TEAM AMERICA SUPER STUNT DIRT BIKE.jpg|TEAM AMERICA SUPER STUNT DIRT BIKE IDEAL TEAM AMERICA captain america 2.jpg|IDEAL TEAM AMERICA Captain America IDEAL TEAM AMERICA captain america.jpg|IDEAL TEAM AMERICA Captain America Team America Wolf.JPG|Team America Wolf $_12.JPG|RU Reddy with Dune Buggy captain america super stunt chopper.jpg|captain america super stunt chopper COMIC BOOKS: Captain America|Captain America #269 team america 1.jpg|Team America #01 Team america 2.jpg|Team America #02 Team america 3.jpg|Team America #03 team america 4.jpg|Team America #04 team america 5.jpg|Team America #05 team america 6.jpg|Team America #06 team america 7.jpg|Team America #07 team america 8.jpg|Team America #08 team america 9.jpg|Team America #09 team america 10.jpg|Team America #10 team america 11.jpg|Team America #11 team america 12.jpg|Team America #12 Marvel Team-Up 129.jpg|Marvel Team-Up #129 new mutants 5.jpg|New Mutants #05 new mutants 6.jpg|New Mutants #06 new mutants 8.jpg|New Mutants #08 Thing #27.jpg|Thing #27 Civil War Battle Damage Report.jpg|Civil War Battle Damage Report OTHER WEBSITES: Here you will be able to go to other websites that with Team America. Plaid Staillions: Team America Catalog Comicsvine: Team America Bio Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ideal Category:Ben Grimm - The Thing Category:Ms. Marvel Category:Team America